Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 4 - Niepokój (poprawiony)
Witam ponownie ;) Ten rozdział wymagał tylko kilku niewielkich zmian :) Rozdział 4 - Niepokój Maszty trzeszczały złowróżebnie w rękach wściekłego, północnego wiatru. Takielunek zdawał się być żywą istotą, która wiła się i prężyła, niczym dzikie zwierzę, chcąc uwolnić się od próbujących ją ujarzmić marynarzy. Księżyc zniknął za czarnymi, kłębiącymi się chmurami, pędzącymi po niebie niczym tabuny dzikich koni. Statek z trudem wspinał się po wzburzonych, coraz potężniejszych falach, których połyskujący, atramentowy granat nagle zmienił się w martwą, żarłoczną czerń. Anna nagle otworzyła zamknięte snem powieki, słysząc krzyki marynarzy oraz szalony, ciężki stukot ich butów, gdy biegali po górnym pokładzie, chcąc opanować okręt, który zdawał się buntować przeciw własnej załodze. Przerażenie, niczym stalowa obręcz, zacisnęło się gwałtownie na jej piersi. Usiadła szybko na splątanej kołdrze, kurczowo trzymając się boków łóżka, by nie spaść, gdy statek zderzy z kolejnym bałwanem. Iluminatory jej kajuty znajdowały się tuż nad poziomem wody, więc doskonale widziała szaleństwo pogody, przypominające koniec świata. Sztorm. Jej największa obawa stała się koszmarną rzeczywistością. Żałowała, że w ogóle zgodziła się popłynąć. Na dodatek była sama w ciemnej kajucie, która jeszcze kilka godzin temu była przytulnym zakątkiem, a teraz mogła stać się jej trumną. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest Elsa i Kristoff, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku i czy w ogóle jeszcze ich zobaczy. Łzy same zaczęły płynąć po jej piegowatych policzkach. W tym momencie rozległ się ogłuszający huk grzmotu — Annie zdawało się, że niebo rozdarło się na dwoje. Deszcz lunął z siłą wodospadu, łącząc niebo z morzem w jedną, nieprzeniknioną, skłębioną masę o barwie śmierci. Pomyślała o rodzicach, którzy zginęli w takim samym, oderwanym od czasu i przestrzeni piekle. Kolejny grzmot, przypominający starcie pięści tytanów, zmieszał się z przerażającym trzaskiem, gdy piorun uderzył prosto w grotmaszt, łamiąc go w pół jak zapałkę. Zorientowała się, że krzyczy na cały głos. Pozostał tylko krzyk. I nagle ktoś zawołał ją z daleka. Znała ten ciepły, delikatny tembr i charakterystyczny akcent centralnych hrabstw Arendelle. Zanim jednak zdołała odpowiedzieć na wołanie, jego brzmienie rozwiało się, zostawiając ją samą na bezpiecznym brzegu odzyskanej świadomości. Obudziła się nagle, biorąc łapczywy oddech, jakby w ostatniej chwili wyrwała się z topieli. Wciąż kurczowo trzymała się łóżka, lecz, ku jej niewypowiedzianej uldze, szybko zorientowała się, że jest to jej własne łóżko, w dobrze jej znanej, zamkowej komnacie. Za otwartymi okiennicami szalała burza z piorunami. Anna. Jej imię, tak zwyczajnie brzmiące, wypowiadane tysiące razy przez tysiące warg, z miłością, radością, ciepłem. Jednak w żadnych ustach nie było ono tak bezpieczne i ukochane, jak w ustach matki. To jej głos uratował ją z koszmaru, i choć zamilknął niepostrzeżenie niczym górskie echo, Anna dobrze wiedziała, że należał on do Idun. — Mamo — wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie w ciemność komnaty. Ale przecież nikt nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. To był tylko sen, okropny i realistyczny, ale jednak sen. Odetchnęła głęboko, lecz jej dłonie wciąż drżały. Skarciła się w myślach, że zapomniała o zamknięciu okiennic przed pójściem spać — to przez tą burzę ten koszmar był tak namacalny. Złe przeczucia dręczyły ją już niemal tydzień, odkąd Elsa oznajmiła na spotkaniu rady hrabiów, że płynie do Iberii z misją pokojową w imieniu Sverigii. Anna nie protestowała, lecz sama nie wierzyła w słuszność tego wszystkiego na tyle, by przekonywać kilku radnych, którzy byli przeciwni temu pomysłowi. Ostatecznie marszałek Arenhus wygrał batalię niepodważalnym argumentem o obowiązku wypełnienia zobowiązań płynących z sojuszu, który Elsa reprezentowała swoim majestatem. Udało im się nawet udobruchać radę w kwestii uczestnictwa w podróży księżniczki, której nikt nie chciał na to zezwolić, gdyż była jedyną następczynią Elsy w razie nagłego wypadku. Po bardzo długich dysputach sama Anna przekonała wszystkich, że będzie bardziej potrzebna swojej starszej siostrze, gdyż zawsze usłuży jej pomocą i radą. Uzasadniła to faktem, że Arenhus miał znacznie większe doświadczenie w rządach, gdyż sprawował je wraz z radą przez trzy lata po śmierci króla Agdara i królowej Idun, dopóki Elsa nie osiągnęła pełnoletności. Po zakończeniu obrad z niepokojem obserwowała, jak królewski poseł wyjeżdżał przez bramę, zmierzając do portu, gdzie czekał na niego szybki okręt, który miał zawieźć go przed oblicze jego wysokości Carlosa Filipa, by powiadomił o rychłym przybyciu królowej Arendelle. Kilka minut później Edvin, poseł ze Sverigii, wyjechał z listem od Elsy do Karola Gustava, w którym zawiadamiała go o pomyślnym rozpatrzeniu jego prośby. W tamtym momencie Anna poczuła, że nie ma już odwrotu. Król Sverigii poprosił o wiele, lecz jej siostra nie mogła zaprzeczyć słuszności wiekowego sojuszu tylko dlatego, że się bała. Że obie się bały. Statek miał wypłynąć pojutrze, jednak pytajniki wątpliwości i wykrzykniki obaw, które zrodziły się w głowie Anny, zamiast znikać, tylko się mnożyły, a do tego chaosu myśli teraz dołączył najgorszy koszmar, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyła. Do tego ten głos mamy, wciąż dźwięczący w jej uszach... Tego było za wiele. Wyplątała się z kołdry i czym prędzej wybiegła z komnaty, jakby obawiała się, że podłoga zacznie się kołysać pod jej stopami. Szybko przemknęła korytarzem do ozdobnych drzwi naprzeciwko. Strażnik, znużony wartą, jedynie obdarzył ją krótkim spojrzeniem, nim zniknęła za progiem niczym cień. Przebiegła pokój, w którym Elsa podpisywała listy i w samotności zajmowała się sprawami królestwa, i stanęła przed kolejnymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do sypialni siostry. Bez wahania, lecz znacznie ciszej, weszła do środka. Choć gabinet, w którym była jedynie królową, musiał pozostać elegancki i oficjalny, to sypialnia Elsy, gdzie mogła być po prostu młodą kobietą, odzwierciedlała jej prawdziwą, nieskrępowaną dworskimi etykietami duszę. Dwie szafy, toaletka i krzesło ustawione były jak od linijki. Na oparciach nie leżały elementy garderoby, lustro było nieskazitelnie czyste, biżuteria, należąca do ich matki, poukładana z pietyzmem. Nawet kwiaty na parapecie zdawały się kwitnąć według ściśle określonego, tajemniczego schematu. Mimo to, unoszący się dookoła delikatny zapach jaśminu, subtelnie poprawiona przed snem zasłona czy puchar z wodą postawiony na nocnej szafce ujawniały ciepłą, troskliwą i naturalną stronę Elsy. Sama królowa spała głęboko na ogromnym łożu z baldachimem i nawet we śnie zdawała się rządzić wszystkim dookoła — miała spokojną twarz, a włosy rozsypane na fioletowej poduszce otaczały jej głowę platynową aureolą. Anna podeszła do łóżka siostry i ostrożnie usiadła na jego brzegu. Elsa niemal natychmiast otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się dookoła zdezorientowana. Dopiero gdy spostrzegła Annę, odetchnęła. — Co się stało? — spytała rozespana, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. — Miałam koszmar — przyznała cicho Anna, nie mogąc powstrzymać, powracającego na samo wspomnienie, drżenia. Elsa natychmiast otrząsnęła się z sennego otępienia i odkryła wolną połowę łóżka, pozwalając przestraszonej siostrze położyć się obok. Anna przytuliła się mocno do Elsy i gdy tylko otoczyły ją jej troskliwe ramiona, natychmiast poczuła, że koszmar odpływa w niepamięć, a ona jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Zawsze w takim momencie przypominała sobie czasy, gdy była malutką dziewczynką i biegła do taty za każdym razem kiedy śniło jej się coś złego. Teraz taką ochronę znajdowała w swojej siostrze. Elsa miała w sobie coś z duszy Agdara — sama jej obecność uspokajała i dawała pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet w taki sam sposób całowała ją w czoło. I chociaż jej ramiona władały lodem, to Anna zawsze znajdowała w nich ciepło, bijące prosto z serca ukochanej siostry, która, nie zważając na to, że Anna ma już prawie dwadzieścia lat, za każdym razem przytulała ją tak samo, jak gdy były kilkuletnimi dziewczynkami. — Co ci się śniło? — zapytała Elsa, gładząc siostrę po rudych, rozczochranych przez sen włosach. — Opowiedzenie o złym śnie często pomaga o nim zapomnieć — zapewniła Elsa spokojnym, ciepłym głosem. Anna musiała odetchnąć głęboko kilka razy, zanim opanowała drżenie. — Śniło mi się, że byłam na statku płynącym do Iberii. Wiedziałam, że ty i Kristoff też tam jesteście, chociaż w kajucie siedziałam sama. Rozpętał się potworny sztorm, pioruny uderzały o nasz okręt. Wiedziałam, że nie mamy szans wyjść z tego cało. Bałam się... — tu głos jej się załamał — bałam się, że zginiemy tak jak mama i tata. Słyszałam nawet głos mamy, wołający moje imię. Elsa milczała, mocniej przytulając do siebie siostrę. Burza oddaliła się na północ, lecz wciąż padał rzęsisty deszcz, uderzając miarowo o ściany zamku. — To był tylko sen, søte* — zapewniła ciepło, używając tego samego zdrobnienia, którym nazywała siostrę kiedy jeszcze były dziećmi. — Rozmawiałam wczoraj z kapitanem Kvistem i zapewnił mnie, że o tej porze roku jest najlepsza pogoda do żeglugi. — A co, jeśli się myli? — zapytała nagle Anna, przekręcając głowę tak, by spojrzeć siostrze prosto w oczy. Elsa odwróciła wzrok i zapatrzyła się gdzieś daleko przed siebie. — Wtedy staniemy przed ciężką próbą — przyznała w końcu, a ciężar tego zdania zawisł w powietrzu i krążył po komnacie, uderzając Annę raz po raz swą odartą z uspokajających zapewnień prawdziwością. — Jeżeli boisz się popłynąć, zostań w Arendelle — powiedziała w końcu, uśmiechając się lekko do siostry. — Będziesz tu bezpieczna z Kristoffem i pomożesz Arenhusowi... Anna natychmiast poderwała się i spojrzała siostrze głęboko w oczy. — Żartujesz? Nie zostawię cię samej na pastwę tych dzikich południowców! — zapewniła szybko i gwałtownie. Mimo strachu, który opanował jej duszę i serce, jednego była pewna — już nigdy więcej nie pozwoli na rozłąkę z siostrą. — Poza tym, Kristoff też chce popłynąć... — bąknęła nieśmiało, robiąc przy tym najbardziej niewinną minę na jaką było ją stać. Elsa zerknęła na siostrę podejrzliwie, lecz Anna widziała, że jej siostra nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. — Nie mamy na statku kajuty dla reniferów — odpowiedziała rezolutnie Elsa. — Och, Sven i tak nie przepada za wodą — zapewniła Anna. — Olaf się nim zaopiekuje, uwielbiają swoje towarzystwo. To jak? Kristoff może popłynąć? — Myślę, że nawet gdybym nie pozwoliła mu wejść na pokład, to i tak jakimś cudownym sposobem na pewno by się tam znalazł, nieprawdaż? — odpowiedziała Elsa pytaniem na pytanie. Księżniczka wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, — Oczywiście, że może z nami popłynąć — wyraziła zgodę wielkopańskim tonem, który jednak natychmiast został zaprzepaszczony przez stłumiony śmiech. Anna pisnęła i mocno uścisnęła siostrę. — A czy mogłabym tu zostać do rana? — zapytała nieśmiało. — Znaczy się ją wiem, że nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś zbyt długo jest blisko ciebie i w ogóle, ale no wiesz, że to przez ten koszmar i... — Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie! — zaśmiała się Elsa. — Zostań tutaj, ja też poczuję się pewniej — przyznała. — Cudownie! — zakrzyknęła Anna, zadomawiając się na dobre w łóżku siostry i uklepując sobie wygodnie poduszkę. — Dobranoc — powiedziała Elsa. — Bobłanoc — odparła Anna niewyraźnie, z twarzą wtuloną w pościel. * Po chwili Elsa usłyszała spokojny oddech Anny, która zasnęła w mgnieniu oka. Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niej czule, lecz po chwili jej piękną twarz spowił cień. Zerknęła na swoje dłonie. Od czubków palców po nadgarstki pokryte były szronem, mimo iż była zupełnie spokojna. Podobnie jak Anna, czuła się niepewnie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niej, to nie obawa przed podróżą spędzała jej sen z powiek. To, co żyło w samym środku jej duszy, jej wyjątkowy dar, z niewiadomego powodu znów zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli. Nawet gdy była radosna i uśmiechnięta, jej dłonie pokrywały się lodem, który znikał równie szybko, jak się pojawiał. Upiory przeszłości powracały i, nie obawiając się wcale światła dziennego, snuły się krok w krok za Elsą. Skupiła się na zbuntowanej mocy i przy ogromnym wysiłku udało jej się ją uspokoić. Lód zniknął, lecz królowa czuła, że tylko czeka na chwilę nieuwagi z jej strony. Ułożyła się wygodnie, jak najdalej od śpiącej Anny, lecz dręczona obawami zasnęła dopiero nad ranem. Następnego dnia czuła się tak, jakby znajdowała się poza rzeczywistością. Zdarzenia przemykały wokół niej, ledwo dotykając sedna jej świadomości. Całą uwagę skupiała na ujarzmianiu swojej mocy, by nie wyrządzić żadnej szkody, ale co najważniejsze, by nie zburzyć zaufania swoich poddanych, które pieczołowicie budowała przez ostatni rok. Gdy obudziła się, jak zawsze o świcie, Anny już nie było, co ogromnie ją zdziwiło, gdyż jej siostra nie bywała zbyt często rannym ptaszkiem. Ucieszyła się jednak w duchu, bo nie chciałaby, by teraz ją widziała. Nie chciała przysparzać jej kolejnych obaw, widząc, jak bardzo się boi. Drżącymi dłońmi zapinała haftki sukni, a jej warkocz, pomimo ogromnych starań i poprawek, nie wyszedł tak perfekcyjnie jak co dzień. Nie miała ochoty na śniadanie. Gdy wyszła z komnaty, by zgodnie z planem udać się do portu, jednym uchem usłyszała od Kaja, że Anna wybiegła z zamku bladym świtem, by obejrzeć wschód słońca. Elsa opatuliła się ciaśniej peleryną i zagłębiła się w jeszcze oddychających nocnym chłodem uliczkach, po których powoli zaczynało przechadzać się słońce, zwiastujące kolejny, gorący dzień pracy. Z rzadka słychać było ciche głosy mieszkańców dochodzące zza przyjaźnie uchylonych okiennic. Czuła zapach róż i magnolii tańczący zwiewnie wraz z letnią bryzą. Woń świeżego pieczywa wywołała mimowolny uśmiech na jej twarzy, który jednak szybko zgasł. Po pokonaniu kilku przecznic, skręciła w szeroką drogę do portu. Wszystkie inne zapachy zastąpiła intensywna, świeża woń morskiej soli, a nad dachami coraz liczniej zataczały kręgi śnieżnobiałe, głośne mewy. Vannmannen, królewski statek, pięknie prezentował się w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Była to duża, smukła, trójmasztowa karaka wykonana z ciemnego drewna, o lśniących bielą, prostych żaglach i galionie przedstawiającym tajemniczo uśmiechniętego wodnika, który z daleka wyglądał jakby przed chwilą lekkomyślnie wyskoczył z wody i przyuważony przez ludzi zamarł pod forkasztelem. Okręt ten powstał zaledwie kilka lat temu, tuż po tym, jak poprzedni królewski statek, Nord''-''Løven**, zatonął na Białym Morzu, wraz z królem i królową Arendelle. Marynarze uwijali się przy Wodniku niczym mrówki. Część z nich ładowała na statek beczki, w których znajdował się prowiant i woda na całą wyprawę, która miała trwać ponad trzy tygodnie. Inni nacierali smołą takielunek, by nie namókł i nie zacinał się. Kolejni czyścili pokład, by już za dwa dni mógł godnie przyjąć królową Arendelle, księżniczkę oraz całą ich świtę. — Wszystko już jest niemal gotowe, wasza wysokość. Marszałek poprosił, bym przekazał, że znalazł tłumacza i znawcę kultury iberyjskiej, który jutro dołączy do załogi — powiedział pierwszy oficer, gdy tylko zeskoczył na nadbrzeże i ukłonił się królowej. — Dziękuję ci — odparła obojętnie. Nie potrafiła skupić się na słowach pierwszego oficera, który tego dnia nadzorował prace i zdawał relację ze wszystkiego, co działo się na statku. Pamiętała ten port sprzed roku, w szponach lodu, atakowanego arktycznym wiatrem, który przewracał okręty dygnitarzy jak kostki domina. Co do centymetra pamiętała miejsce, w którym wraz z Anną ocaliły siebie i Arendelle. Odruchowo splotła ze sobą dłonie czując, że skrajne emocje zaczynają wywoływać niespokojną moc. Pospiesznie i sztywno podziękowała pierwszemu oficerowi, jak najszybciej chcąc zostawić za sobą to miejsce. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuła jednak coraz głębszy niepokój i niepewność — a przecież dookoła zaczynało krążyć coraz więcej ludzi, którzy oddawali jej pokłony gdy przechodziła obok. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała odpowiadać ukłonem na ukłon i uśmiechem na uśmiech. Po chwili zorientowała się, że obejmuje się ramionami, jak gdyby było jej zimno lub chciała samą siebie obronić przed otaczającym ją światem — jakże często spędzała w takiej pozycji całe dnie w zaciszu swojej dziecięcej komnaty! Dłużej już tak nie mogła. Szybciej! Prawie w biegu pokonała most prowadzący do zamku i wpadła na dziedziniec. Odważyła się zerknąć za siebie. Cieniutka warstewka lodu pokrywała drogę, którą przed chwilą przeszła. Szybciej! Wrota. Schody. Komnata. Szczęk zamka. W samotności poczuła się nieco lepiej. Tu już nikomu nie mogła wyrządzić krzywdy. Ciężko usiadła na krześle przy biurku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. Spokojnie! Pomyślała o Annie. Wspominanie jej poświęcenia za każdym razem wlewało w serce Elsy nowe siły. Skupiła się na kałamarzu w połowie wypełnionym czarnym atramentem. Delikatnie skierowała dłoń w jego kierunku i natychmiast szkło zaczęło pokrywać się pięknymi, lodowymi rycinami. Nagle jednak moc dziwnie przybrała na sile. Zanim Elsa zdołała się opanować, kałamarz zamarzł i roztrzaskał się na kawałki, zanim atrament w środku zdążył zakrzepnąć. Z rezygnacją i otępieniem obserwowała czarne strugi rozlewające się po blacie i krople powoli spadające na podłogę. Strach już na dobre zamienił jej serce w ołowianą gulę, która z każdym uderzeniem rozlewała jadowite przerażenie po całym ciele. Nie wiedziała ile czasu spędziła zamknięta w swej komnacie, lecz ocknęła się z marazmu dopiero późnym popołudniem. Słudze, który przyszedł spytać, dlaczego jej wysokość nie pojawiła się na obiedzie, kazała przekazać, że nie czuje się najlepiej. Ciepłe światło słońca padało prosto na koronacyjny portret Agdara. Elsa wpatrzyła się w ojca, chcąc ukraść nieco tego spokoju zawsze bijącego od jego jasnobrązowych oczu. Nagle uderzyło ją przeświadczenie, że wie, gdzie mogłaby się udać, by rozwiać choć kilka, z wielu obaw. Znienacka odzyskała nadzieję, która choć niewielka, lekko rozproszyła czarne chmury nad jej duszą. Nakazała strażnikowi by ten posłał po marszałka Arenhusa i przekazał mu, by w razie jakiegoś nagłego zdarzenia, zastąpił ją. Sama otuliła się peleryną i udała się w sekrecie do jednego z tajemnych wyjść z zamku, które wychodziło na tył dziedzińca. Nakazała stajennemu osiodłać Måne i po kilku minutach pędziła już do lasku otaczającego jezioro, nad którym jeszcze kilka dni temu tak beztrosko spędzała czas. Już z daleka dostrzegła jasno oświetlony domek z drewna, stojący na skraju zagajnika. Kristoff wskaże jej drogę. * - (nor.) słodka ** - (nor.) Północny Lew Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach